Heritage
by Tugiacat
Summary: Lola and Zane have found out a part of their true heritage from a familar woman they call "Mom." Part of the "Spotlight AU."


**Author's Note: ****Here it comes! The reveal of Lola and Zane's mother! It's going to be short though, but you know, have a basic idea about them.**

* * *

In the house of our main characters…

It was a fairly peaceful night in Danville. You would think at this time, 3:00 a.m., everyone should have gone to a deep sleep.

"No! Tell me it's not like it!" yelled Lola during her sleep.

Well, not with Lola. She may have a Down syndrome, but that doesn't mean she has bad dreams always.

It's something that has happened recently.

"_Where have you guys been going?_

_And where do you guys go next?_

_Don't leave me again!"_

"_It's for your own good, sweetie!" a female voice spoke to her in the dream._

"_We're very sorry, Lola," a male voice supposed to be the woman's husband said._

_They then turned back and headed to the shiny portal just like every dream is built._

"_Wait! Don't leave me yet!_

_We've just had a picnic and we are so… close!_

_Don't leave me yet!"_

The intense of the dream made Lola gasp and snap herself out from the sleep.

She was alone, in her own room. The clock pointed coincidentally right at three sharp.

"What a weird dream…" she whispered to herself.

"It feels so out of place but…It's so real."

* * *

If things are reasonable enough with Lola then no…

At the room next to Lola, Zane was suffering the same thing.

"_I don't know…"_

"_Wait, so you have told me a lot about my mother and father but you don't know where they are," Zane asked a guide who seems to lead him to his parents in his dream._

"_I really don't know,"_

_Oh, and the guide is around the same age of him._

"_But you will find them soon enough."_

"_Soon? For how much longer?" asked Zane, "Your information isn't just for cheering me up right?"_

"_And now, I have to go…"_

"_This cliché again?" broke the fourth wall, "No, wait!"_

_But he couldn't stop the guide from disappearing from his dream land._

_The quiet dessert around him, turning out to shatter beneath him…_

"What in the Michael Jackson?" Zane woke up from his nightmare as well.

It was his room, him all alone. Three o'clock sharp. I think we have already known this.

"It feels so out of place but… seems so real," He whispered to himself, along with hard breathing after the nightmare.

* * *

Morning guys! Lola was the first one to have cereal in the morning, like usual.

"Hey there, Lola!" Zane entered the kitchen with a bowl for himself.

"Hi, Zane!" she greeted, "Not as energetic as all the mornings, I see."

"Same goes to you," he shot back.

"What are the odds that we are not in full-powered at the same morning?" she said jokingly.

Beat.

Both of them realized a possibility.

"Could it be…?"

"You had a nightmare last night right?" asked Lola in a lightning speed.

"You had a nightmare in that same night as well?" asked Zane racing with time.

"About my parents…"

"ABOUT MY PARENTS TOO!"

"Okay, calm down!" said Zane, "Let's just tell each other's story while waiting for mom."

* * *

"And that's how they disappear in front of me, Zane! I just couldn't handle it!" said Lola.

"Wow! That's nothing with being informed and then not seeing my actual parents," said Zane, eating the last bit of his bowl of cereal.

Zane is somehow a perfectionist so his bowl remains cleaner than Lola all the time. Not that her bowl isn't clean, it's just Zane can't be beaten up.

Where are we again?...

Oh yes, finishing the stories.

"I don't know…" she said, "A dream is just a dream but… why do I have a weird feeling from it?"

Zane just simply nodded.

She continued, "It forms a feeling of home. A feeling of being far from that place just makes my heart heavy."

"Let's ask our mom," he requested.

Lola agreed right away, "Confirm! Let's ask her."

* * *

"So kids, why are you dragging me all the way down here?" the mom asked quizzically, "I know I'm supposed to wake up this time around."

"Yeah, that was kind of rude from us though," Zane stated.

"Not now, Zane! Back to our topic!" Lola whispered.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me, Lola?" said her mom, "After I change my pijama."

"Later! We want to ask you some important questions. So can you hold on for some minutes please?"

Her mom knew how stubborn Lola is so she had no choice, "Alright then. If those are really important to you…"

"Mom… how exactly are you our mom?"

Zane knew it was supposed to be an important question, but he couldn't calm himself from giggling.

While her mom was having a curious look.

"What are you talking about? I am your mom and I always be."

"Then how can you be the mom of BOTH of us?..."

"That means you and Zane are siblings."

"Well, I wish we would…" Lola was wandering when Zane interrupted, "But that's not true!

How can you suppose to have two of us without dad around?" The boy was really getting into the game.

"Zane…"

"Besides, we have dreamed about our parents last night? Same night, mom!"

"Well, a dream is just a dream…" Zane didn't let her mom finish.

"But it feels so real…" his voice then turned down, emotinally, "It's like I remember two certain people I have never met since my birth."

"Oh dear…"

"It might be not true like we predicted but…" the girl then confronted her mom, "Would you mind telling us about our true heritage?"

"True heritage? Hmm…" the mom considered, "Look. We're perfectly fine by who we are right now. Are you two sure you want to know?"

"Zane?"

"I agree."

The mother sighed, "Alright… You're both old enough to hear this hard truth anyway. Especially you, Lola! Brace yourself."

"No worries," said Lola, "If that's the cure for the slight pain of my heart recently then you feel free to go."

"Okay, here it goes…"

Lola and Zane expected a very long backstory.

Drums were being beaten, yeah okay, someone should stop it.

Serendipitacely couldn't pay attention to anywhere else.

Well, "Diameter" was pretty epic but TMMLWG were expecting something as well. He had bought pop corns.

"I just found you guys crying in front of the door of my house, that's all," the mom said sheepishly.

Beat.

Crickets chipping sound.

"That's it?!" yelled the two

Yeah, I'm associated with you there.

"Yeah, that's it?!" said TMMLWG.

"Move along! Nothing to see here," said the administrator Serendipitacely.

"That's true though," said the mom, "It was a normal day. I was single with my job, my own house and my own chores, which I am still.

Until I saw you two, three years old."

"Three years old?!"

"Both of us?!"

"What are the odds?" both questioned simultaneously.

"You were looking at something in front of my house. I thought you were abandoned, or lost or anything. And just like that, you two from sobbing to crying."

"_Hey hey, sh… don't cry." The mom pulled the children in for a comforting hug, "There there. Everything will be alright."_

_She then asked them, "Now, do you know where are your parents?"_

_They both shook their heads._

"_You don't know?"_

"_Blue," a word came out from 3-year-old Zane._

"_It's shiny blue," followed by words from 3-year-old Lola._

_The woman giggled, "Okay, what does that even mean?"_

"Then I said nothing and let you guys stay as my adopted kids," she stated, "I didn't know anything yet, but why did I have to know it anyway?"

"So that's the full story, my little precious," she said calmly, "I know it's a big shock but… we're all here and it's fine if you need help in anything. We're a family now!"

Back to the kids, they hadn't yet been progressing anything anymore. They were abandoned, they are orphans. Yet they didn't know it until their mom told the shocking truth to them.

"So you lied to us!" Lola said, menacingly.

"Lola! Calm down! There's no reason to be mad at the person who have adopted and accepted us for eleven years!"

"There's a reason, Zane. She has been hiding the truth for all those years…"

"Lola, listen." Her mother tried to excuse herself, "I didn't mean to hide you but…"

"But what? How can you suppose to hide that truth if sooner or later we will know it?" The tense mood grew wider.

"Maybe there's a reason behind all of this…" Zane said when he fell down from the sofa he was just lying. A cushion fell off, revealing a note under it. And another one on the ground. It was pretty old from the look of it.

"A letter? How many things left you have been hiding from us?" the girl came to take it, "I will open it and see."

"Don't!"

Too late. She opened it, and the mom sighed.

Lola then read the content in it. And much to her surprise, it was a letter from her parents.

"_Chelsea, I know this doesn't make any sense by all accounts. Like, we're not supposed to know you. But listen carefully. Or look at the letter, to be precisely._

_There's some emergency happening to our family. To keep our three-year-old daughter safe, we have to let her in your caring hands. Hope you can do it for us!_

_To Lola: My daughter. We're really sorry to let you go like this. We are really bad parents but we have no choice. Hoping by the time you read this, you'll understand for us and Chelsea._

_Don't you ever doubt about her! She's always caring for you and loving you like her own lost daughter._

_DON'T WRITE ON THE WHITE SPACE ABOVE._

_Yours…_

Lola started to cry after she read the letter. And surprisingly, Chelsea too. The young girl had just doubted a woman. She was trusted by her parents to take good care of her. Yet she was here, blaming her all along.

"_What have I done?"_

Zane couldn't do anything but look at his friend emotionally, "Lola…"

"Look. I know things look bad, but…" Chelsea said but Lola interrupted her with her act

The girl then took some steps to confront her mother.

"Mom…" she whispered, "I am so sorry…"

Her voice was mixed with the cry and tears, "I know you have been caring for me a lot…

And I know you are trusted by my parents…

Yet I am here, wasting all your efforts…

Mom! I am really sorry!"

Chelsea interrupted her, "No… You shouldn't be sorry. I should be the one.

You're right. You're supposed to know everything, so it doesn't make a big mess on your head. Yet I'm hiding it."

The two then joined for a hug, trying to stop their tears.

"I promise to be more thoughtful and caring," she said.

"That's good then," said Chelsea, "I promise to be more opened. If you need to know anything, I'll be there to help you figure it out."

"Thanks, mom!"

Both enjoyed the hug for a minute. After Zane reading his own letter, he interrupted them.

"Hey guys!" he then held teary eyes like Lola just last time, "What about my letter?"

"Oh right!" Lola said, "Less sobbing and we will read it with you…"

And so Zane, Lola and Chelsea can be safe and sound for who they are.

Right here.

Right now.

And maybe… in the future!

* * *

**Credits Scene 1 (crucial):**

Lola and Chelsea spent some quality mom-daughter time together.

"So mom, you didn't say anything about the good news," said Lola

"I didn't?" Chelsea then sensed someone sneaking, smirked confidently "Keep pretending you're not here, but I know you're very nearby, Zane."

"D'oh, you got me again," Zane came out from behind the television set, and sitting near his mom.

"Yes, now we are all here, I would like to tell you guys the good news"

"You see, I'm going to leave this house to my friend. She's going to be a hair salon soon, so she needs a store to depend on."

"That's good news?" Zane raised his eyebrow.

"And I ain't done yet," she continued, "Our new house is going to be located at the… Murphy sector?"

"The Murphy…"

"sector…"

"It means that we're going to meet Milo again, right Zane?" she questioned, feeling excited.

"Yes, we are," he responded, "I do want to meet Amanda again too."

"So it is good news!" said Lola, then turned to her mom, "But how do you know?"

"Oh uh…" The woman found a reason, "The place is nice and more peaceful than here, that's what I think."

* * *

**Credits Scene 2:**

V-Log 10 (or maybe 11 if you mention the broken video 5):

"Hello there. It is I, Chelsea. Behind me are truly the children falling from the sky, Lola and Zane."

They were watching a football match behind her.

"They are very nice kids, but sometimes they can be unthoughtful…"

From behind her…

"Oh look! Manchester United won it!" Zane cheered.

"M.U. 2, Chelsea 0!" Lola followed.

"Yeah... it's still a fun drive though."

* * *

**A/N: Following this will be a one-shot called "Moving." Stay tune, and share your thoughts!**


End file.
